


Graphite Adventure: Adventure through the pages

by SketchyTheBellDragon



Category: Undertale?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyTheBellDragon/pseuds/SketchyTheBellDragon
Summary: A group of friends have been transported into a friend's sketchbook. Follow Ari(the main character) in an adventure to escape the world she created in her own sketchbook.





	Graphite Adventure: Adventure through the pages

Prologue  
The night was crisp and oddly quiet, the clear night sky littered with thousands of bright stars and blanketed by the pale white light of the moon above outside. Ari, sleeping in her room on her worn out mattress, snored softly; her mouth that hung slack and dripping drool. The messy room was shrouded by darkness and the heavy sleeper hadn't noticed something slink by and approached the leather sketchbook that sat still and untouched on her old, water-warped nightstand. The undamaged sketchbook still lay flat and closed as the strange something slithered in between its pages and disappeared. 

\---------------

Ari woke, her snores cut off as she groggily opened her eyes. She lay there, letting out a quiet yawn as she stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Afterwards, she stared at the textured ceiling above her, the ceiling fan hanging still and collecting dust as usual. Ari gave out a sigh and muttered to herself. 

“At least it's a weekend.” she uttered as she looked to the window, peering through the slatted blinds.

The light shone brightly in between the cracks as she blinked the final feelings of sleep and exhaustion and woke herself up some more. She got up, stretching again and scratching her back for a moment before unlocking her bedroom door and toddling out of her room, locking the door back up behind her. She trudged to the kitchen and kneeled down by the island to grab a mountain dew from the soda box, only to crack it open and chugging some of it. She exhaled a sharp breath afterwards and looked out the kitchen window. Her family van was missing from the lot and she figured her family went somewhere. She brushed it aside and trudged back to her room, unlocking it with the handle of a spoon. 

Once putting the spoon back in its place on the shelf she went in her room and locked it again before climbing back onto her bed and putting the almost half finished soda can on the nightstand. She flopped onto the bed and heaved a sigh and lay there for a moment, after collecting her thoughts she picked up her home tablet and unplugged it from the charger. She switched it on and put in its code to unlock it. She paused for a moment, a faint feeling of being watched quickly being dismissed as she scrolled through and went to youtube. She absentmindedly watched youtube videos until a quiet voice spoke to her. 

“Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiii” it called. 

She looked up and observed around her room, trying to find the source. The feeling of dread growing within made her a bit frantic, then the voice called again. 

“Aaaaaaaarrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiii”. 

it sounded like a long, drawn out whisper as it called out to her. She couldn't help but tremble ever so slightly, trying to hide deeper within the blankets.

“Aaaaaaarrrrriiiiiiiiiiiii, iiiiiiii ssssseeeeeeee yooooouuuuu” it said, “iiiiiii knnnnnnoooooooooooowwwwww yyyyooooooouuuurrrrrrrrr tttthhhhhhheeeeeerrrreeeeeee, coooooommmmmeee oooouuuuuuuuuuuut” it beckoned, continuing to call out to her. 

She took the risk and peeked out from underneath the massive bed covers. But, she found no one. It only made her fear grow worse as she tried to hide even deeper within the blankets. 

“Whatever you are, stop talking to me.” she muttered, a tremor in her voice. She was beginning to think she was losing it. 

The voice fell silent and Ari breathed a sigh of relief, her body finally settling. She stopped watching her videos and took a moment to think and calm herself. 

‘What was that?’ she thought, ‘that couldn't have been real. No, I'm just going nuts. I can't be hearing voices, it's not possible. I’ve been watching too many horror game playthroughs.’ 

With that notion shoved aside she reached over to grab the Mountain Dew can to drink it. She took a big gulp of its contents and set it back down, going back to watching youtube. A few hours later she heard the door to the house open and loud footsteps going down the stairs. She knew it was her family by the sound of her youngest sibling yelling “we're home!” in her little 3 year old voice. Ari chuckled, finally regaining the sanity she thought she had lost from the whole “hearing voices” fiasco. 

She paused her videos once more to roll over onto her side, lettin her body seemingly melt into the comfy and soft blankets that covered her. She noticed a notification from her friend inkfell pop up. Eagerly, she clicked on it. 

Inkfell: (rawr)  
Ari(mama Nighty): hello)  
Inkfell: yay Nighty’s alive!)  
Ari(mama Nighty): yup.  
Inkfell: (*loaf*)  
Ari(mama Nighty): yay! Loaf! (*accepts loaf*)  
Inkfell: yay

The two Chatted for a while but once their private Chat began to die down a bit Ari spoke up and asked. 

Ari(mama Night): “Do you ever feel like being watched I had this weird encounter earlier” 

she quickly typed and sent. She waited a few minutes for a reply. When it came she read the reply. 

Inkfell: “No? Why what happened?”  
Ari(mama nighty): i dunno, i thought i heard someone call my name. I know it wasn't my family or anything it sounded to….different. I dunno.”  
Inkfell: ooh, creepy.  
Ari(mama Nighty): I know right!? I'm just so apprehensive and freaked out right now! I swear I heard something called my name.  
Inkfell: are you sure it's not a family member?  
Ari(mama Nighty): I'm sure of it!, it didn't sound at all like one of my sisters or my parents. It sounded like……..me but deeper and more demonic. Like two voices were speaking together in unison, it had a bit of an echo to it.  
Inkfell: oh  
Ari(mama Nighty): yeah, it just kept calling “aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiii”. Their words were drawn out too, it's creepy as hell.  
Inkfell: well i hope everything gets better.  
Ari(mama Nighty): hope so

The two finished their conversation by bidding each other a farewell. Ari sighed and closed out of the app she was using. It was already starting to get late, ari hadn't even realised how much time had passed until she looked out the window. 

“Shit” she uttered as she sat up. 

It was almost 6:00, supper would be ready soon and the smell of pizza was already pouring into her room through the bottom of the door. Ari loved pizza, and the smell of her favorite pepperoni and Sausage pizza made her slightly giddy. Not visibly giddy but excited nonetheless. She gave a tired yawn before getting up off her bed. She stretched, twisting and contorting her body a bit as she did so. She had been lying there for a while so stretching felt nice. She smirked when she heard her one of her sisters familiar knock on her dark oak wood door. 

“Coming!” she barked as the sound of her sisters footsteps quickly dissipated afterwards. 

She left her room, locking the door and trudging down the hall into the kitchen. Sitting down in her chair at the table, she waited for her family to get their food first. Afterwards she went to grab her pizza but she felt like something was watching her, making her shiver slightly. She sighed and went back to her business, sitting back at the table eating her food whilst chatting with her beloved family. 

\----------------  
Chapter 1  
It was dark out and almost 10:00; Ari should have been sleeping but instead she was awake, drawing in her sketchbook. She had her laptop on, playing some music as she scribbled away. She was blissfully unaware of the events that would take place. Something seemed to be watching her from behind, clinging to the wall like a cockroach or spider. 

Ari gave a yawn but continued to draw until the hand she was using slowly fell limp, the pencil falling out of it. Bewildered, Ari grasped her limp appendage as she began to panic. 

“What the flying fuck?!” she exclaimed, shaking her limp hand to try and get it to work again. 

But nothing worked, as she continued to panic and desperately try to get her useless limb to work the feeling of blackout crawled onto her like slime and she began to feel dizzy. The rest of her whole body began to go limp and she slumped forward, finally succumbing to the welcoming hands of unconsciousness. 

“Welcome to my game…..Arianna”

Arianna Awoke to something rough upon her fair skin. She groggily lifted her head and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. After clearing her vision she observed the area. Apparently she was lying on an old, medieval styled cot and a warm but scratchy fur pelt blanket. The stone walls around and above her made her feel slightly cramped, despite how big the room was. Sitting up, she took in more of her surroundings. The room was dimly lit with a fireplace on the opposite side of the room. Other than the bed there was a small table with a burnt out, partially melted candle on it. There was also a rug made from a bear pelt on the ground. 

“Woah” she muttered and she glanced around for her hoodie 

She quickly discovered she had been covered with an unbuttoned baggy white shirt that was slightly scratchy and her sneakers and hoodie had been removed. She internally panicked, looking around for her clothes. She stood up and looked around slightly, wondering where her familiar clothes had gone. 

After an unsuccessful search she sat back on the bed and sighed, resting her head in one of her hands. She took some time to gather her thoughts, not noticing a small woman toddling in with a woven basket.

“Oh!, your awake. Good to see you in good shape” the woman exclaimed in a friendly tone. 

Ari flinched slightly and looked up, slightly bewildered.  
“Hello?” she uttered in response, still confused.

She watched the woman put some wood into the fireplace before approaching her, setting down the basket on the bed next to her. 

“Are you alright? You are not ill are you?” the woman asked. 

“No, I'm fine. I'm just confused and a bit bewildered. Ill figure it out” she answered, lying back on the bed. 

“Confused about what?” the woman asked, her light feet quickly going to light the candle. 

“What is this place? I don't know where I am. First I was in my bed, trying to draw and the next thing I know I'm in this bed.” she answered, covering her face with one of her arms. 

The maid listened quietly as Ari explained some of the situation in her perspective. 

“Well we did find you out in the swamps, getting gnawed on by a couple wild dogs. We saw you were still breathing and took you back here.your clothes were also incredibly dirty so we washed them for you.” the maid explained.

Ari perked up at that. 

“You washed my hoodie? No wonder i couldn't find it” Ari exclaimed, sitting up and making the cot creak slightly. 

“Its drying right now but Why not get some bellytimber first, then we may chat.” the maid smiled. 

Ari gave an affirmative nod and the maid left after changing ari’s bandages and getting her into some new clothes. Ari took a moment to gather the final sweep of the room before leaving it and walking down the hallway, led by the smell of breakfast nearby. She found the kitchen, fireplace and a few lanterns lit with a bright flame. On the old dinner table sat a plate of food with sausages, eggs, cheese and brown bread on it. Ari spotted the maid quietly humming a tune as she cleaned and cooked. 

The maid smiled Ari’s way and urged her to sit down. Doing as she was told, ari sat in the chair with the plate in front of her. The Maid then slid the plate closer to her so she could eat. Ari was skeptical but decided to start eating her breakfast. It was actually really good, she loved the sausages and cheese the most out of the meal. 

After eating what she wanted she helped the maid by clearing her plate and helping with the dishes. She was a guest after all, she wanted to at least help in return. Afterwards, Ari was led to a living room like place where a few familiar faces met her.


End file.
